


Dark Times Twisting

by Rsona5



Category: Dark Ages - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5
Summary: Alice is not a confident girl. She has always been bullied her life and she is pushed once again. She runs to her comfort zone but finds something unexpected. A book. Of course it leads to another realm full of creatures that are considered mythical. Will she get back home again or be stuck there forever?





	1. Chapter 1

“I swear I didn’t do anything wrong!” an innocent yelped out of frustration.

“Now, sweetheart, the others are telling a different story and since it is three against one I’m afraid you will have detention,” the counselor's voice repeated to the girl once more out of exhaustion from having this conversation again.

The girl standing in front of the counselor, along with the three known bullies of the school, who bullies mostly her, was clenching her hands so hard you could see a spot of blood coming from her palm. As the counselor started writing the detention slip, the bullies started to hive-fived each other for getting Ms. Goodie Two Shoes in trouble for the first time in months. The counselor gave the girl, Alice, the note and a pitting look. Alice took the note with her head down and turned her back, so the others wouldn’t see the tears collecting on her face.

You’re probably wondering what is happening in this story. I’ll tell you the truth about what is happening.

_I was just heading to my next class when the troublesome three showed up. I was just enjoying my free time to class without being spotted. I was so close to the door that I was about to enter when I am pushed onto the lockers. “Hey nerdie,” Mari called me. The other two lackeys of her snickers loudly at the name._

_“What do you want?” I asked timidly at the three._

_“We want what we always want. To make you suffer!” they laugh like this is the most hilarious conversation they ever had._

_Soon though they lost their gleeful grin, and turn more malicious and sinister looking. They pushed her into the locker and the rattle of the racket was heard across the hallways that a few students drew their eyes in the direction but knew that interrupting the three would cause pain and misery for the rest of their school’s lives. Out of the normal though they started to ruff themselves up making them look like they just came out of a dogfight. That’s when I realized what was happening when the teacher had the most shock glaze at me and then turned her head to the other three who look like they were the ones being bullied by… by ME!_

So this is where it leads me to the point where I am walking dejectedly to my classroom where the three come in after me.

“Hey Alice, didn’t know you were such a violent person,” Mari teased me as the two lackeys, Jim and Kimmy, laughed their heads off. “Leave me alone, Mari,” my voice sounding so small that I could barely hear myself.

“Then where the fun be then?” she miraculously heard me, “You know what you are,” she came fast and had me in the air against the walls where no one could see me let alone help me. “You are a piece of trash, something that no needs anymore and a waste of oxygen. No one would miss you so don’t bother trying to claim someone will.” She let me go and I just turned away and ran fast as I could, which is surprisingly pretty fast.

I went faster and farther until I was at the one place that made me feel like I had a home. The willow tree’s curvy branches with its low hanging spiral vines of leaves. The warmth I always feel when I sit under the tree for hours upon end. It feels like a breath of fresh air from the reality which I am always trapped in. I sit down and huddle myself finally letting the walls break down.

My sobs loud and terrible. I can hardly breathe and yet I feel like I am finally feeling something. Something other than disappointment. Something other than envious jealousy of my older brother. Here I can just be someone that no one would judge. I don’t know how long I spend here but I know it would be a long time. When I finally get my breathing under control, I see something strange. It pops out at you, yet it camouflages with the environment. Its leather cover with swirls of design like an ocean waves turning around and around. The pages decorated with specks of yellow that look like stars. I just take one look at and I can’t but feel drawn to it. The pull is too tempting to be ignored. This, of course, makes me forget all common sense like a random book being left out here in the middle of the forest during the middle of the day. So I do the one thing I think of before even going through the facts or my common sense. I open the book and that is when everything goes haywire.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ohh… my head,” Alice groaned while rubbing her head.

She sat up from the position she was in. She laid her hand down on something very squishy but warm. It was soft to the touch like silk that you just had to be wrapped around in. “Do you mind? I am not a pillow,” a voice spoke out.

“Ahhh!” her head whiplash to see a griffin. Its long body underneath her body with its wings wrapped around her body to prevent her from falling. The brown fur along with a fuzzy tail swinging from the side. Talons on the front part of his legs and some big cat legs as his hind legs. Eagle-like eyes that stared at her full of curiosity and wonder.

She exclaimed, “Who are you?!”

“I could ask the same thing,” the griffin replied back.

“I’m…” she trailed off as soon as she saw her surroundings. The regal forest that seems to darken just a moment before brightening again. “...Alice.”

It seems so unrealistic. Something that would be seen from a fairytale. “Who are you?” she timidly asked the griffin.

“Joaquin. The Griffin of the mountains. Though I am traveling now to get a break from guarding the mountains.” I blink at him multiple times just wondering why someone would guard a mountain.

“Where… where are you heading to?” I ask suddenly afraid of the answer now.

“Camelot. Great place for vacation since Merlin took on head advisor of magic.” The griffin unwrapped his wings, and the poor girl fell with a thud.Though she didn’t a feel a thing with her mind racing so fast just asking and freaking out ‘Camelot!’

“I am sorry, but could you repeat that one more time?”

“Camelot, the legend place of the sword, Excalibur. King Arthur pulled the sword out and became king of all of Camelot with his wife Guinevere.”

Suddenly my thoughts turn out and I said the only reasonable word I could think of. “Mother freaking fudge!” I slapped my forehead and heard the griffin, Joaquin, jumped from my sudden reaction. I run as fast as I could and just calm my pulsing mind with the thoughts spiraling out of control with me. I can’t breathe. The air feels so tense and unbreathable. I can’t get my mind to focus clearly. I feel light and heavy at the same time. It just getting worse and then I see black.

 


End file.
